Hokage-Sama
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: Naruto is finally Hokage, and his beautiful wife has come to visit him on his first day, and the two of them decide they should celebrate this incredible event. NaruHina. Very NSFW. Oneshot.


Naruto stood in the office of the Hokage and took a deep breath, setting his small bag on the desk in front of him. As he gazed down at it he couldn't help, but think that things had changed over the years; instead of a pile of scrolls on the desk there was a laptop, and instead of oil-lit lamps there were electrical ones. Ever since the Last Great Ninja War the world had been in a period of peace, allowing new technologies to emerge, allowing more and more people to improve the world around them, instead of tearing it down.

He adjusted his cloak, letting it drop from his shoulder and hang behind him as he looked around the office… it was his now. He took a breath, running his fingers through his hair as he sat at the desk. It was nice and clean, ready for the new Hokage… the Seventh Hokage. He grinned, leaning back in the chair and looking all around, "The Seventh Hokage…" and then he stood up "The Seventh Hokage!"

He couldn't get over it, he knew it would be him soon, he knew that once Kakashi stepped down he'd be the first choice, but the ecstasy running through his veins was sending him into overdrive. Of course he wasn't as immature as a few years back, but he still knew how to smile and have fun. He stood from the chair and held his arms up victoriously, just taking in the air of the situation and trying to let all of his energy out.

Then he leaned forward, opening up the bag and pulling out three picture frames. He set up the first, Minato and Kushina, his mother and father standing there with him in Kushina's belly, to remind him of where he came from, two of the strongest ninjas… Then he set up the next, it was his picture of Team 7, with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and himself. Just where it all started, it still made him smile to this very day. Then came the last, and on the other side of the desk he placed a picture of his family, the new one he made all on his own.

Hinata stood there, that smile of her's and her eyes both shining brightly. She may have the eyes of a Hyuga, but they were special to him, he could pick them out from anywhere. Then next to her stood his little girl, Himawari. She was a cutie and she stood there between her mommy and daddy, practically hugging his leg. Then there was bolt, jumping up next to her, eager to be at the forefront of the picture, so much so that he jumped high enough that his head was at his mother's shoulders. Then there was himself, standing there, proud of his family.

He looked at the picture for a moment and smiled, fifteen years back he would never have thought of this picture, but here it was, and he couldn't be happier with it. Then he looked up at the door and he could already tell who it was. He leaned back in the chair, grinning widely "Hey Hinata-Chan~!" he called out happily. He'd taken to calling her that shortly after they first started dating and he hadn't stopped since, and he knew she loved it. He took to his feet as the door opened up fully, walking to the door.

Hinata smiled as she saw the wonderful man she could proudly call her husband, walking into the room with a bag in her hands and pride in her eyes. "Hi Naruto-kun~" she said, opening up her arms for a hug. His hugs were always so warm and they sent so much comfort through her body that she practically melted into them. Then she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as the two of them kissed the other deeply. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back, gazing into each other's eyes. "I always believed in you, ya know."

Naruto could only smile as he held her close, feeling every heartbeat between them. "I know you did, and thank you so much for it…" he said, and then his smile turned into a grin. He planted one more kiss on her lips before pulling away, opening his arms up to display his office for her. "I'm finally here, I'm Hokage!" he said, looking out amongst the village. Since rebuilding they'd expanded quite a bit and the walls were in the distance. He could see the Hyuga Clan's estate in the same district as the Uchiha and the Aburame, and he could feel his father in-law mentoring his other grandchildren in the way of the Byakugan.

He felt Hinata as she wrapped her arms around him, looking out amongst the village with him and leaning on him. He gently reached around, pulling her close and feeling her lay her head on his chest. It felt good, his dreams finally accomplished, right in the palm of his hand and the next generation already starting to grow up around him. It would be his job to lead them all on the right path, just like each and every other Kage, they all had a duty and he would definitely continue the path.

Naruto grinned and turned to Hinata and she did the same. They looked at each other for a moment before it was Hinata who spoke up "Naruto, I think we should celebrate," and she laid a hand on his chest, looking up at him quite sauntily. She had grown far more brave in acts like this over the years, despite still waiting for Naruto to start most of it, she certainly wasn't afraid to make suggestions.

Naruto grinned, perking up at the idea. He pulled her slower, hands dropping a bit lower to her waist. "I think that's a great idea…" he said, and he leaned down, kissing her deeply, tilting his head to deepen it even further. Then he pulled away, looking around the room, he didn't want to head home to do this-even if it was just a flash away-and when he looked at his desk an idea popped into his head. "Ya know, I think this would be the best way to make use of my new desk…" he said, turning back to her.

Hinata's face turned a light red at the idea, she'd grown used to her experienced with Naruto not to blush too much during them, but… on his desk? With open-air windows? Oh, the thought made even more blood rush to her face and she cupped her cheeks, she hadn't blushed like this in a long while, but she couldn't help it. Though the idea at the same time was… enticing, something they hadn't done before. She took a breath, trying to calm down as she looked up at Naruto, who seemed to be grinning more than usual at her embarrassment. "I… think it's a great idea~" she admitted, blush slowly dying down.

Naruto grinned and promptly picked her up, hand on her rear as he turned around. He moved the chair to the side with his foot as he brought their lips crashing together once more, taking in her scent, her beauty, everything he loved about her. He breathed deeply through his nose as he laid her down on the open area. Luckily the laptop had been off to the side so nothing needed to be moved. They simply enjoyed one another, not jumping to the act right away.

Naruto's hands ran across her body, fingers dancing over her chest as he unzipped her jacket, grateful he didn't have to go through her usual jonin Jacket as well. His hands danced across her curvy waist, touching every spot he'd memorized, every spot he knew would get a rise out of her and there it was. Each time he arrived at a new spot she would gasp and moan in pleasure and it only encouraged him.

With that fox-like grin of his he kissed across her neck and he heard her moan out quietly at first and then increasing in intensity. He instinctively pressed his hips to her's and that only caused more noise from her, but every noise she made only spurred his movements along farther. He bite her neck and shoulders gentle, her mesh shirt lifting off her body to expose the beautiful skin underneath. Even after two kids her constant work as a Kunoichi kept her lean as ever.

Then he stopped for a moment, removing his hands from her body and standing up so she could see him fully. He removed his cloak first, tossing it onto the chair and then his jacket. He could see that look in her eyes as she stared him up and down, she wanted more, and of course as Hokage, it was his duty to oblige, was it not? He removed his shirt and showed off that toned chest of his, it wasn't like Lee's after years of youthful training, but still impressive all the same.

Hinata purred beneath him as she observed his chest, a smile gracing her lips as spread her legs, wrapping them around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to her. She reached down, taking her shirt and lifting it up before tossing it towards the door and whether by design or chance it landed directly on the handle. "Hokage-sama~" she said. "I believe you need to open up your first job request~" she said with a grin, now laying there in only her bra and pants.

Naruto grinned widely at that and if he had a tail it would be wagging. He went down on her once more, lips and teeth practically attacking her neck as his fingers danced across her body. He was quick to remove her bra, tossing it to the side before replacing it with his hands instead. He squeezed a few times gently, his hips moving softly, grinding against her with both of their pants still in the way.

As he squeezed Hinata gasped each time, feeling quite sensitive as her legs crossed around his waist, keeping him locked against her. She wasn't ashamed of her need at all, Naruto knew full well how much she desired him, just like she knew how much he desired her. Her hands and nails dragged across his back, not breaking skin, but she held on tightly, slowly running one set of fingers through his hair, petting him encouragingly. "Hokage-sama~" she moaned out again.

Naruto definitely like this new name of his and he hoped she intended to keep using it. He kept one hand on her chest while the other moved down to his pants, sliding them down so he was left standing there in his boxers which had still not matured over the years. They were still bowls of ramen, now out for all inside the room to see. Then he quickly replaced his hand with his face as he nuzzled into her chest quite lovingly. His tongue danced across her sensitive skin and lips pressed to her nipple, sucking on it gently.

Hinata tilted her head back, lips parted as she moaned out lovingly, her feet working their magic as she took his boxers between her toes, forcing them down between his ankles. Then she smiled, speaking softly "The Hokage shouldn't keep such a large Kunai in his pants like that, he could hurt himself~" She then spread her legs, feeling as Naruto's fingers slipped under her pants, teasing her at first, but then she could feel them pressing down roughly and she bit her lip, she couldn't be too loud… "H-Hokage-Sama, don't tease me like that~"

Naruto could only smirk, instead sliding her pants down her body, letting them drop to her ankles as they both moved out of their clothes. "I'm sorry, let your _Hokage _fix that~" he grinned and pressed his crotch directly against her's, resulting in sweet moans from both parties. He leaned his head up once more, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. His tongue danced on her lips for only a moment before dipping into her mouth, wrestling with her's for who could show more affection.

Slowly he pulled away, a drop of saliva still connecting their tongues as he opened his eyes, looking down at his beautiful wife before snapping the strand, grinning. "I love you Hinata-Chan~" he said, gazing into her beautiful eyes, those lavender eyes that had been through so much with him… supported him when no one else did….

Hinata smiled beneath him, her chest rising and falling as she let out soft little pants, her hand still tangled in his hair. She took a long breath before speaking up "I love you too, Naruto-Kun, Hokage-Sama~" she said, bringing him down for another kiss, desperately grinding down against him. "I always have~" she said once they parted again and then she leaned up, her tongue gliding across the shell of his ear "And I always will~" she purred.

Naruto practically shivered at this, his whiskers boldening as his more animalistic needs took hold… it looked like anger wasn't the only way to bring it out of him. He attacked her neck once more, canines biting and leaving beautiful love bites all over her shoulder as he slipped his fingers under the last piece of clothing she had left, sliding it down. "Now, let's get down to business~" he said and he kissed her once more.

It had gone longer than either expected, and they both sat in front of the Hokage's desk, panting for breath with sweat dripping down their brows. Hinata leaned on Naruto's shoulder and laid her hands on his bare chest. Neither of them had bothered to clothe yet as they were far too tired, and it would only cover their clothes in their mix of sweat and bodily fluids they'd shared in their… many, acts of love-making.

Hinata was the first to speak up, grinning widely as she leaned up, kissing Naruto's cheek and whispering softly "That was amazing~" she whispered, her other hand gently trailing up and down his thigh. "And it looks like you can keep going~" she teased, her fingers trailing up to his waist. She purred excitedly and got onto her hands and knees, looking up at him happily.

Naruto could only grin as he looked down at her "After all these years, you can still go this much?" he asked, chuckling to himself before trailing his hand down her back slowly, kissing her lips softly. "Alright, but we've gotta make it quick, I've got-" and then there was a knock at the door and both of their eyes widened in fear.

Luckily the door didn't open, but Naruto could plainly hear the voice on the other side. "Hey, Naruto-er-Seventh, you told me to stop by?" asked Shikamaru from the other side before knocking again. "Hey man, you in there? Or did you really shirk your first day on the job to grab a bowl of ramen to celebrate?" he let out a sigh, hands on his hips as he shook his head.

Naruto looked around in a panic-y fashion and he grabbed Hinata's shirt-which had ended up on the floor after their exploits took them to the door-and he tossed it to her. He gestured to the space under the desk, which was hidden from the front and she nodded, dashing under and grabbing her clothes on the way. Then once she was under the table she rushed to get dressed, hoping that at least if Shikamaru found out, she'd be _dressed_ at the time. Otherwise, she'd die of embarrassment.

Naruto followed suit, calling out to Shikamaru quickly"I'm here Shikamaru, just getting a few things together, one second…" he flashed across the room, grabbing each piece of clothing and then practically jumping into his seat "Come on," he said, still adjusting his pants, and trying to not look like he just had an hour-long sex session. "And just call me Naruto," he affirmed, Seventh didn't sound right coming from his friend.

Shikamaru stepped in at that point and he looked around, the room smelled… off, but he didn't question it too much, perhaps it was just his imagination, or coming from outside. "Ya know, when you told me you wanted me to be your assistant I was pretty surprised, I thought you'd want someone more, well, hard-working," he said, being brutally honest at the moment, he didn't peg himself as someone who worked too hard, no matter how smart he was.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward on his desk, going on his laptop and starting it up, wow, he hadn't even started up the official Hokage Laptop…. "I'm sure I want you, I don't know anyone smarter," he said, looking up at him. "Trust me, as much as I know now, I won't be able to do this on my own, you'll be a big help." He spoke as a friend of course, but it was true, once Shikamaru put his mind to a problem, there was nothing he couldn't do to fix it.

Underneath the table Hinata listened to the conversation, mostly-clothed at this point when she looked at Naruto's pants, smirking. He always teased her, it was her turn to take advantage of an opportunity… He was scooted in enough to do it without getting caught, especially with Shikamaru on the other side of the room. She leaned her head up and gently nuzzled his crotch with her face, letting him know what she planned to do.

Naruto suddenly stood up straight and his eyes widened as she did so and Shikamaru blinked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him "Everything ok? You look like you just sat down on a tack…" he said, scratching his chin as his other hand was stuffed into his pocket. He was totally clueless to what was going on.

Naruto nodded, taking a gulp "Yeah, totally fine, just something Kakashi left me on the laptop…" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he looked through the messages on it, it looked like he would be busy…. But for now, his primary concern was the fact that Hinata felt it her duty to torture him with Shikamaru in the room- Oh, he would certainly get her back for this, he swore it.

Hinata smirked, leaning forward and unzipping his pants and running her finger across his length, his libido was more than incredible… and she planned to abuse it, maliciously.

Naruto could only groan, this was going to be a very long day... but it was a very good first day on the job, and he loved his new name. Hokage-Sama, though now for the next week or more, he'd think back to Hinata… he could live with it.


End file.
